All Fall Down
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec's normal day was suddenly turned around when he met a mysterious Warlock. But what if he sees him again that day. And the day ends differently then he thought it would. Again and again and again. (it makes sense when you read it) Warning! Character death.
1. All Fall Down

_Ok so I got this idea after I started thinking that I dont have any angst fics so this one was born. Its about that time that I also got a One Republic album Dreaming Out Loud. Which kind of helped me with the writing so thats why this is kind of a songfic. Its kind of confusing but I hope you like it._

_WARNING! Caracter death!_

"All Fall Down"

Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's where you'll find me

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below  
Everyone's the same  
our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
But we're on the road

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you find me.

(Yeah) Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown

Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find (find) me

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

...

"Alec! Alec wake up!" I heard someone call me out of the darkness.

I rolled over to my stomach and continued to go back to sleep when it started again. But this time strong hands were shaking me by my shoulders too.

"Alec!"

"What?!" I snapped bringing my head up off of the pillow with a groan.

I barely managed to open my eyes-the sunlight flowing in from the window hurting them-but it was enough to see familiar golden locks and similar eyes.

"Jace…" I groaned again flopping back down. "Let me sleep."

"No more sleeping. Come on. Get up." He said grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me up and off of the bed.

"You're enjoying this too much." I mumbled sleepily as I rocked unsteadily on legs while he threw some clothes at me.

"Come on. Change." He said looking at me expectedly. "I need a training partner and Izzy is sleeping."

"I was sleeping too." I pointed out.

"Yes but you are my parabatai. You don't have a choice." He smiled sweetly at me. That breathtaking smile of his that always made me just want to stop and stare.

"Bastard." I mumbled instead under my breath as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. Rubbing my eyes as I went.

The shower helped a little but even as I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and awake I still felt too tired to go one on one with Jace.

"Ok let's go!" Jace grinned and jumped off of where he was sitting on my bed when he saw me.

"Great." I mumbled but followed him nonetheless.

…

Half an hour later I ended up walking-well more stumbling-through the park with a few fresh bruises and two iratzi's. Cursing Jace for making me train with him.

I was barely able to defend myself let alone get to him.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that there was someone walking towards me paying as little attention to their surroundings as I did until said person bumped right into me.

I winced as he hit right into my bruised side.

"Sorry." I heard a silky voice say making me look up at the man. And was barely able to keep my shock inside when I saw him.

He was wearing a tight green shirt and rainbow leather pants that looked too tight to be comfortable. I mean where did he even menage to find them?! His hair was done in spikes that sparkled a little when the sun hit him. Glitter maybe. And he had eyeliner on.

He looks more like he is in a club not walking in the park. I thought.

That's when I noticed his eyes. I was too shocked by his attire to notice before but now that I did I couldn't keep my shock for myself anymore.

He had gold and green cat eyes.

"A Warlock." I whispered.

I saw a flash of shock on the man too before a smirk found its way on his face making him look even more hot.

Wait hot?! What am I thinking about!?

"Aren't Nephilim supposed to be more aware of their surroundings." He teased.

"Please not now I'm not in a good mood." I groaned but didn't lash out at him like I would at Jace at the moment.

"Why not Blue Eyes? Someone as handsome as you isn't supposed to be in a bad mood." He purred looking me up and down with a smile.

I couldn't keep a blush from appearing at his words. When he saw it his smile turned wider.

"And anyway you're the one who bumped into me." I said quickly to cover it up.

"Indeed I am." He said stepping closer to me. "And I'm more than willing to find a way to…Apologize." He said in a way that made me blush again.

I froze for a second in shock-not used to people flirting with me-before stepping back.

"You're forgiven." I said quickly. "And I need to go." And with those words I hurriedly walked passed him, ignoring the uncomfortable pain my bruised body gave me.

"Oh come on. That's not fair." He called after me making me stop for a second. "At least give me a name."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Alec." I called back before I had time to over think it. I looked over my shoulder at him. "My name is Alec."

I saw a grin find its way on his face before I turned back around and continued walking back towards the Institute.

Only when I was halfway there did I notice that I didn't ask his name.

…

"Alec!" I heard someone call me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Izzy and Jace looking at me weirdly.

"The food came ten minutes ago." Izzy said and I looked down in front of me. My food was really there.

Has my mind wondered off again? I thought feeling a little embarrassed considering to what I was thinking about in the first place.

"Are you ok Alec?" Izzy asked me looking a little concerned. "You seem a lot more distracted since you came back from your walk."

"I'm fine." I said slowly picking at my food, avoiding their eyes.

Because I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at what I was thinking about. Feeling like if I look at them they will see right through me and know. Know that my mind has been wondering to the mysterious Warlock I bumped into this morning.

And no matter how many times I tried to get my mind to something else for some reason it kept going back to him. The glitter. The tight clothes. And that smirk. I can't get that smirk out of my mind.

I felt my cheeks get red from just thinking about it. Especially in front of Jace.

Why can't I stop thinking about it? I thought with a groan making Jace and Izzy look at me. I just shook my head and continued eating. He is just a Warlock I met. I don't even know his name. And it's not like we will see each other again. But why is it that he can't get out of my mind?

I looked up to see if they stopped looking at me. I felt relieved when I saw that they did. As I went back to eating I something flash from the corner of my eye.

I looked up to see what it is only to choke down a gasp as my eyes met familiar gold and green cat eyes. He had that smirk on again as he watched me.

How long has he been there?! Has he been watching me all this time?! The thought made me blush and I ducked my head so he can't see it. Continuing eating.

I tried ignoring him and just wait for him to leave but I couldn't stop myself from looking at him from the corner of my eye a few times. Every time I did his smile grew bigger and one time he undoubtly winked at me. Making my face as red as a tomato in seconds. Which resulted at Izzy and Jace looking at me questioningly.

Why is he just sitting there looking at me? Why doesn't he just leave already? But even as I thought it I didn't want it to happen. For some reason I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to talk to him. Find out his name.

But...Why?

"I'm meeting Clary in half an hour." Jace said suddenly making me grid my teeth at the mention of the girl. "Izzy I need you t tag along and entertain that Simon kid again."

"Oh come on. No way Jace. I'm not doing that again." She glared at him.

"Please Izzy. I'll owe you." He pleaded getting up from the chair and looking at her expectantly.

Izzy sighed and got up herself. "You owe me big time for this."

Jace grinned at her. "Yes I do. Thanks."

I remained sitting so Jace looked down at me questioningly. "Coming?"

"No. You go. I'll just head home." I answered forcing a smile. But he didn't notice it. When it comes to Clary he never does. I thought with a sigh watching them leave.

I looked towards the table where the Warlock was sitting from the corner of my eye.

He's not there anymore. I thought with a sight as I saw the empty chair.

I couldn't figure out if I was more relived or disappointed at the thought. At one hand for some reason I really want to talk to him. And even thought I don't know why the want for it is incredibly strong. But on the other hand I have never experienced that before. And the fact that the want is so strong is for the lack of any better word scaring me.

Maybe it's good that he left. I thought as I exited Taki's. I mean what would I have done anyway? It's not like I would go and approach him on my own.

"Blue Eyes."

I stopped at the nickname said in that familiar voice that I have been thinking about for half of the day. I looked at my right from where it came from. And there he was. Leaning onto the wall and watching me with those mesmerizing eyes.

Shit I really need to stop thinking like that.

"You know Alec…" He started, pushing off of the wall and walking towards me. "I don't believe in coincidence. So when I saw you enter Taki's I couldn't help but think that this is my chance."

"A chance for what?" I asked him finally able to find my voice.

He smiled at me. Now standing only inches away.

"To win you over of course." He stated making me look at him in disbelief.

What the hell is he talking about?! I thought. There is no way this is happening?! He can't be serious?!

"Why would you want to?" I asked.

"Well I always love a challenge." He answered looking amused. "Plus…" He stepped even closer to me and leaned to whisper into my ear. "You are just gorgeous with those blue eyes of yours. I never could resist blue eyes and black hair."

I felt shivers run down my spine and a blush appear on my face as I leaned a little away. Not used to this.

He smirked at me when he saw it. "And that blush of yours is just delicious."

I managed to fight down another blush at his words.

"I'm Magnus by the way. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He said as we pulled apart a little.

"Alexander Lightwood." I mumbled in return. Or some reason using my full name this time.

That made him grin.

"Pleasure to meet you Alexander." He practically purred. "So what do you say about a walk? Just walk and talk."

Before I knew I was doing it I nodded.

He grinned at me again and took my hand in his without hesitation. Starting to walk and pulling me with him.

I pulled my hand out of his out of instinct but still stayed close. Our elbows touching every now and again as we continued walking. A fact that I was highly aware of.

"So do you usually flirt with the Shadowhunters you meet?" I asked after a few minutes of just walking in silence.

"No." He said looking at me with that smile not moving off his lips. "Your actually the first one to catch my eye. I'm not really fond of your kind actually."

"Then why me?" I asked feeling confused.

"I told you. You're just my type." He answered simply.

After that we continued talking. Talking about nothing really. Small things. Nothing important. But for some reason it made me want to smile.

His smile and a little spark I could see every time I answered his question or even asked him one was making me happy for some reason. It felt odd. I have never felt like this. But I never wanted it to stop.

After hours of walking we ended up sitting side by side on a bench in a park. Watching people pass us by as we continued talking. He even managed to make me laugh. Taking us both by surprise. Because that is not something I do so easily. Or often.

"You have a beautiful laugh." He said. "You should really laugh more often."

"I don't have anything to laugh about." I mumbled looking down at my hands.

"I'll have to make you laugh more often than." He said making me look up at him in surprise.

But as I did our faces ended up being way too close then I thought.

My gaze went to his lips for a second before going back to his eyes. I felt a little scared but in a good way. He leaned forward a little more. Leaving our lips almost touching. Looking me in the eyes intensely. Searching for any sign of me not wanting this. Giving me a chance to pull away if I want to.

I didn't. I stayed as I was and a moment later his soft lips were pressed against mine.

My eyes turned wide in shock from the contact. But after a few seconds they closed and I kissed him back. I didn't know what I'm doing but I took his lead and felt him smile into the kiss as our lips moved in sync.

My hands somehow ended up around his neck while I felt his on my back, pulling me closer.

When the need to breathe became too much we broke apart.

"I knew that being persistent would pay off." He said grinning at me. Still not letting me go.

I laughed making his grin widen.

My gaze wondered off to my left feeling like something isn't right. I saw a flash of something behind a tree but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. A second later a cat jumped down off of a branch of the tree.

Nothing. It was just a cat. I thought already forgetting about it.

That's when I noticed that it is already dark.

When did that happen? I thought confused. Have we really been talking for hours? I didn't even notice.

"I should go." I said pulling away and standing up. "It's getting late."

"Do you really need to go?" He asked looking disappointed.

"Yes." I said feeling a small smile appear on my lips. "I do. But…If you want to we can meet here again tomorrow." I said a little reluctantly. Fearing he will say no.

"I would love that darling." He smiled at me again. Grabbing my forearm and pulling me in for a quick kiss. Taking me by surprise. "So I'll see you tomorrow morning at let's say…One?"

I nodded still a little shocked from the kiss. "Sounds good."

I gave him one last small smile before turning to leave. "Bye Magnus. See you tomorrow." I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Goodbye darling. Dream of me." He said with a smirk making me blush again.

Suddenly I saw a red arrow of magic fly right towards Magnus from behind. My eyes turned wide and time seemed to slow down as I watched it hit him in the back.

Unable to do anything. Just watching in shock as it happened. All happening too fast. Faster than I ever thought possible.

One second he was just standing there and in a blink of an eye he was on the floor.

Unmoving.

Still in shock I felt my legs carry me to him.

I was on my knees next to him in a second. Looking around for whoever did this but there was no one around. Not even a mouse. I couldn't see anyone.

Concentrating on him I could see a big gash on his back. Definitely a fatal gash. But even though a rational part of my mind was saying that he is dead I couldn't accept it.

He can't be dead. I thought turning his body around. He was smiling just a few seconds ago. So alive. He can't be dead.

But as I turned him around I could see that he is.

His cat eyes didn't have that spark anymore. Or amusement. Or anything saw in them in the past few hours. They were dull. Dead. Looking right at me but not seeing. Never again seeing.

I felt choked up. For some reason I felt like breaking down. For this man I have only met today. But even though I couldn't see why this affects me so much I couldn't stop the sudden feeling like just breaking down.

But I'm a Shadowhunter. I'm trained to deal with deaths. I don't cry. I don't break down.

Why do I feel like doing just that right now then? Why do I care so much about this?

I still felt shock running through my body. So many feeling taking over me at once. Too many.

Numbly I got up and walked back home. Feeling like I'm stuck in a nightmare that I can't get out of. Flashes of Magnus going through my mind. His smile. His voice. His lips. The more I thought about it more I felt like I'm on edge of tears. His face right before the arrow hi him was hunting me. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

By the time I got to my room I felt like I'm losing my mind.

Going crazy.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw the books off of the shelf to the floor as a sudden wave of rage hit me. I started throwing everything at my reach to the floor. Breaking. Destroying. Feeling like breaking down.

Until I finally couldn't take it anymore and crumpled down to the floor.

I'm a Shadowhunter! I'm supposed to protect people! But why couldn't I protect him then?! I thought furiously. Why couldn't I save him?!

That's how I fell asleep hours later. On the floor. With tears there but not falling. And thoughts of Magnus and his death hunting me.

…

"Alec! Alec wake up!" I heard someone call me out of the darkness.

I rolled over to my stomach and continued to go back to sleep when it started again. But this time strong hands were shaking me by my shoulders too.

"Alec!"

Why does all of this seem so- My eyes snapped open and I was awake in seconds. Almost knocking into Jace as I quickly sat up.

All the things that happened yesterday hitting me once again.

But my room wasn't as I last remembered and Jace woke me up like this yesterday. And-

"What day is it?" I asked almost frantically grabbing at his sleeve.

"Tuesday." He said slowly looking at me strangely.

"No it can't be!" I said sitting up. Sleep nowhere near my mind. "That was yesterday. Yesterday was Tuesday." I said looking around for any sign of it. But the mess I remember doing yesterday was nowhere. My room was as clean as it was yesterday morning.

Or is it this morning?

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok I told you it's confusing. This fanfic will have eight more chapters though so they should clear everything up a little more. And sorry for killing Magnus that was a really hard thing for me to do. But I swear this fic has a happy ending. Maybe._

_Anyway please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Stop And Stare

_By The Angel I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry to keep you waiting for this long. This story just isn't my priority so I was always pushing it aside thinking I will do it later and somehow it has been a month already. Again I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I was writing all this time. It was just little by little but I still haven't forgotten about it I promise. Well anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

_WARNING! Caracter death!_

"Stop & Stare"

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see...

...

"Alec! Alec wake up!" I heard someone call me out of the darkness.

I rolled over to my stomach and continued to go back to sleep when it started again. But this time strong hands were shaking me by my shoulders too.

"Alec!"

Why does all of this seem so- My eyes snapped open and I was awake in seconds. Almost knocking into Jace as I quickly sat up.

All the things that happened yesterday hitting me once again.

But my room wasn't as I last remembered and Jace woke me up like this yesterday. And-

"What day is it?" I asked almost frantically grabbing at his sleeve.

"Tuesday." He said slowly looking at me strangely.

"No it can't be!" I said sitting up. Sleep nowhere near my mind. "That was yesterday. Yesterday was Tuesday." I said looking around for any sign of it. But the mess I remember doing yesterday was nowhere. My room was as clean as it was yesterday morning.

Or is it this morning?

"Alec, are you drunk? Did you drink something yesterday? And why didn't you ask me to join?" Jace teased but I was only half listening.

Was it just a dream?

No! It can't be. It felt so real. The kiss. And then him dying. And-I felt like choking up at just the thought of it.

It can't be just a dream. It was real. I know it was.

But if it was real how can it be possible that it's the same day it was yesterday? Days can't repeat. There can't be the same day happening twice. That's impossible. But…But here it is. I thought. My head starting to hurt from everything and pictures of Magnus's death continuing to flash through my mind. Making everything even worse. But if this is really somehow the same day… Can it be…

My eyes widened as the thought hit me. Can it be-

"Alec…" Jace started slowly. Looking at me concerned. "Are you alright?"

I barely heard him though as my mind raced with this new possibility.

If this is the same day…Can it be that Magnus is still alive?! I thought but it felt too good to be true to get my hopes up. But I couldn't help but do just that. This chance-no matter how slim or impossible-was my only chance to see him again.

Maybe he's alive I thought this time more firmly and was out of the bed the next second. Practically running towards my dresser to get some clothes and see if it really is true. If the impossible really is possible after all.

"Alec? Alec. Hey. Why in such a hurry?" Jace called after me as I took some clothes and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me because no matter what I am not changing in front of Jace. No way in hell that is ever happening.

"Alec?" He knocked at the door.

"It's nothing." I said as I quickly opened the door, almost hitting Jace with it in the process. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to train with you. I have somewhere to be."

"Wait how did you know I want to train?" He asked, looking confused as I quickly went straight to the door.

"No important." I said my mind only barely concentrated on his words as all the possibility flashed through my mind. As I pictured seeing Magnus alive and well again. It made me want to smile from happiness.

No. I still don't know if it's true or not. I thought as I yanked my bedroom door open and rushed outside. I can't get my hopes up.

But even as I thought it I couldn't help but do just that. The pictures of his smile running though my mind mercilessly. Pictures of him alive and breathing. Without a big deadly gash on his back. His eyes sparkling as he looked at me. His lips on mine-

"Alec?!" Jace called after me and ran to keep up with my hurried pace. "What-"

"Can't talk now. I'm in a hurry. Go wake up Izzy to train with you." I said hurrying my pace even more and leaving Jace behind, looking at me in confusion.

I ran the whole way to the park and then practically fell onto the bench nearest to where we bumped into each other yesterday…Or today…Or whatever it is.

I felt exhausted since that particular park isn't so close to The Institute and running all the way there after just waking up wasn't such a great idea.

But I couldn't help myself. The mere thought that he can be alive made me throw out all and any rational thought out of the window.

I don't know why I feel like this after meeting him just yesterday. Don't know why I need him to be alive so badly. All I know is that I do. I care so much that I arrived to the park three hours before it was necessary.

I sighed but leaned onto the bench, getting more comfortable. Completely content on staying there and waiting for him to show up.

If he even will that is. I thought but dismissed it immediately. He needs to be alive. My theory needs to be right. I just needs to.

The three hours that I yesterday spent training but today waiting went by incredibly slowly.

It was as if the time itself slowed down greatly just to make me suffer.

I was too restless to just stay sitting there too so I ended up running through the park.

In the end I ran fifty laps through the whole park by the time it was ten, about the time that I was here yesterday. So I sat back on the bench and went back to waiting.

My muscles burning wonderfully in a way that I was used to and me completely awake now.

But as the time grew closer the pictures of his lifeless body and dead, unseeing eyes hunted my thoughts more and more. I started feeling like I was losing my mind and maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

My eyes kept looking around me, glancing towards that one path.

Searching.

And then I stopped, frozen. Gasping as my gaze fell on him. Tanned and in colorful clothes as he walked, not paying attention to anything but the phone in his hand.

Magnus. I thought, standing without me even realizing it.

He's alive.

He's here.

He's breathing.

My heart stopped beating for a moment before going to overdrive.

I barely sustained myself from running as I hurried towards him. Towards Magnus who is alive and well.

He's alive. I thought feeling relived. Alive. Breathing. Alive.

I slowed down as I neared him and then, just like yesterday, he bumped into me.

"Sorry." I heard his silky voice.

As I looked up and our eyes met he smiled slyly.

Making my heart skip a beat.

"Hi there. Aren't Naphilim supposed to be concentrated on their surroundings? Always alert and all that." He said and hearing that voice again made me smile. Taking him by surprise.

He didn't seem to recognize me. Remember who I am. But that's ok. At least he's alive. That's all that matters. The rest can wait. I don't have to think about it now.

"If I get to bump into you I don't want to be alert." I replied trying to flirt like Magnus did yesterday and hopefully not looking like a complete idiot in my attempt.

His smile widened so it seems that I didn't mess up too badly.

"I'm Magnus." He said with a grin.

"I'm Alec." I said and then remembering something from yesterday I added. "Which is short for Alexander."

"Well it's definitely nice to meet you Alexander." He practically purred. "I have one question though." He said suddenly making me look at him questioningly. "Would you say yes if I asked you right now to spend the rest of the day with me?"

I grinned at his words. My heart skipping a beat.

"It depends." I said acting like seeing him in front of me clearly alive and looking at me like that isn't effecting me. Like I don't want to say yes with everything in me.

"On what?" He asked, a smile not leaving his face.

"On what you want to do." I answered.

He grinned widely at that before answering. "I kind of feel like waking for now. And then later we'll see where it takes us. So what do you say?"

"I'd love to." I returned his smile and he took my hand and pulled me with him as he started walking again.

Again I took my hand out of his and put it in my pocket. Feeling uneasy with it but at the same time feeling uneasy for doing it too.

"Still in the closet ha?" He looked sideways at me.

I gave him a slightly apologetic smile. "It's not like I have a choice." I said glancing down at the floor as we continued walking. "My kind doesn't look kindly on that now do they?"

There was a moment of silence before I felt his hand on my shoulder, that made me look up at him. Seeing the soft smile he gave me as I did. "Well then I'll just have to make you forget about all that for a day."

I grinned. "I'd love that."

And he really did manage to do just that. He managed to make me forget about everything but him. He even made me forget about what happened yesterday night. Just by being next to me he made everything better.

As we walked it was like yesterday. Peaceful and easy. He would ask me questions and I would do the same. Him asking more or less the same ones he did before and me thinking of new ones I didn't have time to ask. And hours passed quickly as we continued walking aimlessly.

Or at least I thought we were. Until he stopped at a bench.

The same one where we were yesterday. Where we first kissed. Where he died.

As he stopped he looked confused for a second before sitting down on it and pulling me with him.

I looked around in confusion. Why would he bring me here? "Why here?" I asked, voicing my thoughts out loud.

"I don't know." He looked around, seemingly as confused as I was before looking down at his phone. "I just feel like I have to be here for some reason."

I looked at his phone too. Shock running through me as I saw that its one pm. The time that we agreed to meet here the next day. That is if he didn't die, and the day didn't repeat itself leaving me the only one who remembers what happened.

But he still came here. I thought. Maybe he doesn't remember but he came.

I smiled as I thought it, feeling happy.

"This all feels weird. Why did I have the need to come here?" He thought out loud. "I've never been here before. Maybe-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Suddenly having a want to do so and kissing him without giving myself time to think it over.

He was shocked for a moment before putting his arms around me and kissing me back. Pulling me as close to him as possible as he deepened it.

I was still new at all this. Not used to kissing.

But again he didn't seem to mind. He was more than happy to take the lead.

It took us a few minutes to break apart.

"Now that was a nice surprise." He said as we did. "Please tell me what I did to make you do that because I want to do it again."

I felt myself blush at his words. Not able to help it.

"Now that's just not fair. How am I supposed to have any will power left when you look like that?" He smirked before pulling me in for another kiss.

And another.

And another.

And another.

We continued kissing on that bench, too wrapped in each other to remember that were in a park surrounded by people.

But we were suddenly snapped out of our little world when my phone started ringing.

I pulled away from him and froze when I saw the caller ID.

Jace.

"Hello." I answered it slowly. Confused to why he's calling.

"Hey Alec-" He cut himself off. "Your voice sounds weird."

"It's nothing." I answered quickly but felt my cheeks go red. "What do you want?"

"Oh yeah. You were acting strange this morning so I just want to make sure everything is fine. Is it?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Don't worry about me. And sorry for this morning I had somewhere to go." I said and saw Magnus raise a questioning eyebrow at me.

I shook my head slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Yes you said that."

"Well if that's all I-" I was cut off by him.

"No. I also wanted to ask if you want to go with us to lunch. We can meet at Taki's?"

"I don't feel like it today. Go without me. I'll see you at home ok. Bye." I said and hung up before he had time to respond. Knowing that this is not something I would normally do. I usually never refuse going somewhere with him.

I sighed as I put the phone back into my pocket.

"What was that all about?" Magnus asked me, suddenly making me remember that he's still sitting next to me.

"My brother and sister are going out on lunch and asked me to go with them." I explained.

"But you promised me the whole day darling." He argued.

I chuckled at how childish he sounded. "That's why I said no."

"Good." He smiled at me before ducking down to kiss my cheek. "Because I have just a perfect place where we can go."

And with that he got up, pulling me with him, and we started walking again.

The perfect place ended up being a small diner not that far off from the park.

When I asked him why there he said that it has the best home cooked food in town and sometimes even he has a want for something simple. And that is what this diner was. Completely simple in every way.

"You always take people here?" I asked as we sat down.

"No. You're actually the first one I brought here." He said with the softest smile I ever saw. "I had a feeling you would appreciate the simpleness of it all. Not many people do."

I returned his smile and then the waitress came to take our order.

The rest of lunch we talked some more and I learned some new things I didn't yesterday and every now and again Magnus would reach to me and intervene our hands or pull me in for a quick kiss since there weren't that many people in the diner.

All the seemingly small gestures made me feel happy. Since he is still here and is able to make them.

I still didn't understand what happened. Why it's the same day again. But right now. Seeing him smile and seeing that spark in his eyes every time our eyes met I didn't care. As long as it makes him here, in front of me, alive and well again I couldn't care less. I can only be grateful for it.

Time went by fast and before we knew darkness was falling over the city as the sun slowly started to set and I ended up walking him home-since I couldn't make myself part from his in fear of what happened yesterday. And his home-not so surprisingly-ended up being in Brooklyn.

We stopped at one of the big brick buildings and he pulled me in for a surprise kiss. I gasped at the sudden motion but kissed him back nonetheless.

"Want to come up darling?" Magnus asked as we stopped in front of one of the buildings.

I thought about it but in the end still shook my head, stepping away.

"I can't do that." I said with an apologetic smile. "My siblings are probably worried about me by now."

And frankly the thought of coming up to his apartment scared me like hell.

He looked at me sadly. "Fine. Go. But can I at least get one last goodbye kiss?"

I chuckled but stepped closer again nonetheless. He smiled widely before kissing me.

"Goodbye Magnus." I whispered against his lips before pulling away.

"Bye Alexander." The smile was back. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow. The bench. One pm." I said and he looked at me questioningly for a moment before smiling wider.

"It's a date." He said before turning around and going to unlock his door.

As I waved him goodbye and he went inside I found myself smiling again. Happy that today he stayed alive. And hopefully this time tomorrow will come.

I looked up at the building one more time before turning around and starting walking back home myself.

But I didn't manage to get more than a few steps away before I saw something at the corner of my eye getting my attention.

I turned around and saw smoke coming up from one of the windows of the building. Before I even registered it properly I was running back and kicking the door open.

Even though I didn't know which apartment he is in, or even which floor I had a strong feeling its him. I knew it was.

And as I ran up the stairs, taking two at the time, pictures of him dying overflew my mind again.

My heart was racing painfully as I smelled smoke. All I could hear was the beating of my heart as I neared it.

And then at the end of the hallway I saw the source. The open door from which the smoke was flowing out of.

Again I ran. Not even able to have any thoughts in my head other then Not again. Please not again. Please be alive.

I didn't know why I cared so much about someone I just met yesterday but still I did. I cared.

And when I ran into the loft and saw Magnus, surrounded by fire and pinned to a wall with a sword piercing through his heart it hurt.

I ran to him and pulled the sword out and put him down on the ground gently even though I felt like shattering at the moment. And even though I was surrounded by fire I didn't care. I just wanted him to be alive. No. I needed him to be.

His eyes slowly but surely opened a little and I smiled feeling relived.

He's alive! I thought but didn't have time to feel relived for too long as I watched that spark left in his eyes die out. As I watched his eyes grow dull while looking right up at mine.

And as he went limp in my eyes, with no sign of life left in him I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore.

I couldn't avoid the pain.

Hours later I was back in The Institute. Barely managed to walk there, feeling broken and numb at the same time. Seeing his lifeless body-both time-again and again.

It was like I was experiencing dying myself. But I still didn't know why.

The tears dried out hours ago. And now I was curled up on my bed, under the blankets, shivering and still in my smoke covered clothes. But I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I wanted to start again.

How is it possible for a day to repeat? And will it be the same tomorrow? I thought just before darkness took me. And with that pictures of Magnus dying on me twice, having to watching that spark fading from his eyes, finally stopping.

…

"Alec! Alec wake up!" I heard someone call me out of the darkness.

I rolled over to my stomach and continued to go back to sleep when it started again. But this time strong hands were shaking me by my shoulders too.

"Alec!"

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok yeah this killing Magnus thing is killing me. But it's necessary so I keep going._

_Anyway I hope you liked this and will review. I would really love it if you reviewed. And I promise I'll try and post faster next time. _

_Thanks for reading. Seven more chapters to go._


	3. Goodbye, Apathy

_Look I'm posting earlier than the last time. Right? Well anyway I've been getting questions asking Who's killing him and why is time repeating itself. Well that's for me to know and for you to find out in later chapters. But for now here you go. Hope you like it._

_WARNING! Caracter death!_

**"Goodbye Apathy"**

I can't sleep now, no, not like I used to  
I can't breathe in and out like I need to  
It's breaking ice now to make any movement  
What's your vice? You know that mine's the illusion

And all at once (as I'm trying) I can help you out (just to keep things right)  
I'll be what you need (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)  
Goodbye apathy, so long apathy

_[Chorus]_  
So don't sit still, don't you move away from here  
So goodbye apathy (as I'm trying), so long fancy free (just to keep things right)  
Goodbye apathy (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)  
I don't wanna be you

I don't walk right, not like I used to  
There's a jump in my step as I rush to see you  
I could be happy here as long as you're near to me  
As long as you're close to me

Now that I'm alright (as I'm trying) I can help you out (just to keep things right)  
I'll be what you need (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)  
Goodbye apathy, goodbye apathy

_[Chorus]_  
So don't you stop pushing me, I can take so much  
So goodbye apathy (as I'm trying), so long fancy free  
(just to keep things right)  
Goodbye apathy (I kill myself to make everything perfect for you)  
I don't wanna be... you...

Everybody is watching you, everybody is watching me too ...

…

"Alec! Alec wake up!" I heard someone call me out of the darkness.

I rolled over to my stomach and continued to go back to sleep when it started again. But this time strong hands were shaking me by my shoulders too.

"Alec!"

My eyes snapped open and my mind was taken over by the thoughts of what happened the last two days. Getting me awake and on the verge of tears in seconds.

It was just a dream. I thought desperately even though I knew it all felt too real and it's not one. But I still pulled the blanket over my head and turned on my side, so my back was turned to Jace, as I kept thinking it. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. There is no Magnus and he isn't dead. He isn't.

Why do I care? I thought feeling awful as I kept on with my denial. Why do I care so much? He is a Downworlder that I didn't even know two days ago. Why do I care so much? I don't even know him that good. But I still can't. I can't watch him die again. It hurts too much. I can't get through that again. Why is the time repeating itself? Why do I have to suffer and watch him die every time it does? Why me?

There are so many questions and so little answers. But I still can't. I can't and I won't watch him die again. I thought, feeling determined now. This stop's now! I'm not going to see him again. So I won't see him die again.

"Alec!" I felt Jace shake my shoulder. "What is with you? Get up lazy. I need you to-"

"I'll train with you." I said, sitting up suddenly. Knowing that he won't let it go and plus it could be a good distraction from Magnus. No. I can't even think of that name. I need to stop. I thought, getting up and ignoring that strange pull and want I have towards him. The want for me to see him. The pull that is getting stronger by the second.

I can't anymore. It needs to stop. I thought again and got into the bathroom to change. Not even looking at Jace once. I'll make it stop.

…

The next few hours I spent in the training room with Jace. But my mind was somewhere else. My mind was in the park where we first met. It was waiting to see Magnus again. It felt like it's literally hurting to make myself stay here and not go . That strainge pull getting stronger and stronger as more time passed.

And I couldn't forget. I couldn't make myself ignore it. Remembering his smile, the fact that you cant miss him on the street even if you wanted to, all the glitter that I got used to so fast, the way he kisses me…And just Magnus. I just couldn't forget as my mind kept wondering to where hes right now. What he's doing. I just couldn't forget.

And as the time when were supposed to meet got closer the more I was looking at the clock but I still made myself stay. I made myself resist. But my mind couldn't. It kept wondering to what happened now that I wasn't there. Did he bump into someone else? Did he meet someone else?

The thought wasn't at all happy and when the time passed I felt myself get depressed because I didn't want him to meet someone else. I want him to meet me. I want him to smile at me. Flirt with me. I want him to see me.

But even as I thought it I still stayed because I also remembered seeing him die twice. Feeling like a piece of me died every time I did. It hurt so much. And I don't want to experience that again. I don't want to see the light die out from his eyes as they are looking straight into mine. I don't want to get through that again.

"Hey Alec! Is something wrong?" Jace called making me look up.

Did I drift off? I thought as I saw his concerned expression.

"No. It's nothing." I said quickly and made myself try and focus on the task at hand as I stepped into position again. "Let's just keep going."

"If you say so." He said and we continued as we did before.

But it wasn't long before my mind wondered to Magnus again.

…

Stupid. I thought as I stood leaning onto a tree, half hidden from sight. I'm stupid and weak.

I managed to resist for hours but as the clock showed it nearing one pm I couldn't take it anymore and abandoned everything, running out of the training room without a word. Leaving a confused Jace, who was mid attack, behind.

I just need to see him. Nothing more. I assured myself. I just need to see him alive and well and maybe this will all stop. Maybe I will be able to move on with my life like none of this ever happened. Even as I thought it I doubted it. Magnus just has that something about him that makes me not able to forget. And not just because of the way he dresses. It's just something about him.

He just awakens these new feelings of longing and need I can't ignore. And that makes me scared to death because he is someone I just met. But at the same time…It feels like I've known him all my life.

My thoughts came to a halt when I saw him. Casually walking by himself to the bench. Coming here again even if he doesn't know why. My eyes were fixated on him as he sat down, looking slightly confused but still staying there, waiting. Breathing. Alive. And waiting for me to come.

Seeing him alive again made me sigh in relief. I felt like a big load just disappeared off my chest and I can breathe normally again.

As I continued watching him from my hideout I wanted to approach him so badly. I wanted to talk to him. Kiss him. See his smile and feel his warmth.

But I can't. I reminded myself. I can't do that. I will get hurt again. I will end up watching him die again and I can't take that. I can't take the pain.

So I just stayed where I was and watched him. Just watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Watched his eyes still with life in them. Those beautiful eyes. I watched him being alive. Trying to forget pictures of his dead body as I did. Trying to forget the pain.

And even though I said to myself I will only come here to see him for a ,minute and then leave I couldn't. I felt rooted in place. Unable to move away from him. Unwilling to do so. Just wanting to watch him breathe.

But as much as I wanted him to just stay there forever after some time he got up and walked away. Leaving me watching after him as he did.

Well that's that. I thought making myself not to follow him and walk in the opposite direction instead-which was really hard but I still managed to do so. I saw him. He's alive. I can move on now. But even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. I don't think it can ever be true. My mind still kept wondering to Magnus. Seeing him only made the pull worse. I couldn't help wanting to be the one making him smile. Hearing his voice. Seeing that spark in his eyes as he looked at me…

Without me agreeing to it I turned around and hurried to where Magnus left to. As I half ran after him I noticed the sky at the first time. It was getting dark.

How long was he waiting for me? I thought before something else hit me. Pictures of both time he died flashing through my mind. It was dark both times. I thought, getting scared now that he will die again and hurrying my pace as I did. Feeling the urge to save him. Not wanting him to die. And I noticed it then. It's not only that I don't want to see him die. No. I don't want him to die as much as I don't want to see him die

I don't want him to die again either I'm that or not. I thought. I can't stand the thought of him dyeing again.

But as I caught up to him it was already too late. I could feel it even before I got close enough to see it. He was sitting down on the grass, leaning onto a tree. Looking like he's sleeping.

But I knew he wasn't. And as I got closer I could see the blood he was sitting on. And as I kneeled next to him I felt tears burn the back of my eyelids.

I'm too late. I thought, my both hands turning into fists now as anger rushed over me. I'm such an idiot! I didn't even talk to him. I wasted a whole day for nothing. I got up and stumbled away, my chest hurting from seeing him like that again.

It hurts. I thought as a few tears escaped me. It hurts but the fact that we didn't even meet today hurts even more. He died not knowing me. The thought felt so wrong. It made the pain worse. He died all alone not knowing that I was beside him.

And now he's just dead.

And it hurts.

…

It took me hours to calm down again. But this time before I finally passed out from exhaustion I didn't care why the day is repeating itself or for the fact that it will hurt like hell if I have to watch him die again. All I cared about is that it hurts much more keeping away from him.

And I will never make that mistake again.

I'm going to meet him tomorrow.

I'm going to talk to him. Kiss him and make him smile.

I'll make it better.

Because even though I know I will end up hurting again, being with him that little time he has before the night comes is worth it.

Seeing his smile is worth the pain.

…

"Alec! Alec wake up!" I heard someone call me out of the darkness.

I rolled over to my stomach and continued to go back to sleep when it started again. But this time strong hands were shaking me by my shoulders too.

"Alec!"

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I'm sorry it's so short and there are no Malec scenes but this was a really needed chapter. I hope you liked it nonetheless and will review. Pretty please._


End file.
